Technical Difficulties
by EnraptureSins
Summary: [UNEDITED] When a new trend breaks out, Jadeite isn't too on board with it. However, through a "drawing" he was put into, Jadeite gets an opportunity not many people get to do: help test out and develop the new A.I system for a new brand. Even though he opposes the robot at first, he notices this particular one has a few screws loose...and in the way he least expected...
1. Selection

**Hi, I'm EnraptureSins! It feels so nice starting a brand new story (not that I don't enjoy my current ones), and well, I thought it was due time that I put out an interesting story for Rei and Jadeite. So, what? That makes four ongoing stories now (yes, this story does not have a definite end), and hopefully, I can get myself back into the update routine, so that they are properly and timely updated. Anyways, onto the usual business. This story will be 500 words in length, no more or no less, and please do NOT comment on the length. I do it on purpose, and I would rather you not waste your time telling me otherwise ^.^**

 _ ***Story takes place in an alternate Crystal Tokyo. Pairing is Rei and Jadeite.**_

 _ **P.S: There is a major difference between the robots (Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi), and the characters (Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, and Serenity). They are NOT the same individual. They are their own characters. Just to clear this up before I introduce the latter group later in the story :)**_

* * *

 _Technical Difficulties_

 _1/ Selection_

How did he let Zoisite and Nephrite talk him into this? With how technological advance Crystal Tokyo was, one would think he would be on board on jumping on the new trend: robots. Was he? Not so much. He preferred humane interaction than a robotic one. Was he annoyed that at every turn and place he went there was a robotic fellow? Yes. He wasn't sure where the popularity spur came from…okay, maybe he _was_ sure. It involved a famous, and annoying, idol getting one for her birthday.

Now? It became the status quo.

And he hated it.

"Come on, bro. Show some enthusiasm. We got selected for the biggest movement of all time. Plus, it's free of charge," Nephrite slapped him on the back. Zoisite and Kunzite both shook their head.

"You know how I feel about robots," Jadeite pinched his temple. More like wrote his name down on a piece on paper and threw it into a drawing bowl. Of course, he had a nagging feeling his university, who held the drawing, had a hand in this selection of students to do this.

Zoisite grinned, "What? You have a phobia for them now. Just enjoy this. Opportunities like this don't come around often."

"I don't know. Sounds too good to be true, you know?" Kunzite grumbled. Jadeite couldn't agree more. He stuffed his hand into his pocket as they ascended the steep stairs. They were currently at the Nemesis Plant owned by BM Corporation. Jadeite knew the company was one of the few who control the robotic industry. They were the top two in the market. The other one was known as Pharaoh. He turned to Mamoru who frowned then shrugged his shoulders.

It took them a while to get their clearance—which gave him even more time to regret his decision—and not a second later, they were dragged along with the other "BM Testers" to a large hall. Everything was decorated in a color scheme of velvet and black. Chandelier lights reflected off the glossy obsidian floor, and beautiful classical music drifted through the air. Each large round table was covered in a black table cloth with the BM logo in the center, surrounded by black and velvet clothed chairs, and lined with silverware and tableware. Finding their table reserved for his university's students, Jadeite slouched in his chair.

"I see food," Nephrite jerked his finger to the buffet tables on the far-right side of the room. Whatever they had prepared for their lunch smelt amazing.

Mamoru tapped his finger on the table, "So, which type do you guys want? I heard they have a variety under the Pretty Guardian brand."

"Aren't the newer and updated versions we're testing from that brand?" Zoisite asked.

Kunzite turned his phone toward them, "Yeah, the PGC project. New A.I software, or something like that."

Scowling, Jadeite didn't offer his input. In fact, he just wanted the damn thing over with, so he could go home.

* * *

 **Ah, let's see how long that mentality latest, Jadeite ;) I don't have an update schedule planned for this story, so don't expect consistent updates just yet. Hope you guys enjoy the story, and any reviews would be appreciated! Until the next update!**


	2. Greetings

**Finally another update for this story xD So, there will possibly be another update for a different story than the two I've already created. I also may or may not be planning the ideas for another wedding one shot ^^ I'm also planning out new stories, but those won't be published for a while. My absence was explained in the latest update for Spellbound, but basically, I was really busy with personal stuff :)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yep! I wanted to try out the robot idea for a while. Hopefully, it ends how I want it to end.**

 ** _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever_ : Thank you!**

* * *

 _Technical Difficulties_

 _2/ Greetings_

Fortunately, his prayers were answered. Once all testers were settled (and got their fair share of food from the buffet tables), the lights dimmed, and two spotlights focused on a platform. The curtains pulled back to reveal a tall, skinny blond. Her hairstyle was quite unique—in fact, Mamoru made a sad attempt at making a joke about how they looked like meatballs with a noodle attached to it. Nephrite and Zoisite snorted while he and Kunzite rolled their eyes. Her sapphire eyes roamed the room and sparkled with excitement. Every moment she made was natural. She was wearing a simply school uniform.

"Greetings, BM testers. My name is Guardian Moon and I am here to welcome you to the next exciting phase in robotics!" Guardian Moon beamed. Jadeite's, along with the others, jaws almost dropped. This woman was a _robot_? Her movements and appearance were so humane looking that, if she hadn't said a word, they would have believed her to be human.

"This definitely a step up from the older models," Mamoru murmured. Jadeite agreed.

Guardian Moon continued smiling, "I want to inform you that there will be brief speech by Ms. Black and then we will get on with you selecting a PGC robot to take home! Now, I will present the CEO of BM Corporations, Beryl Black!

She stepped back and sat down on stool. With maturity and elegance, Beryl stepped onto stage. She skimmed over each tester and pause briefly on their table. Applause thundered through the room, but Jadeite found himself puzzled by the CEO's cold stare. It was unnerving and calculating. Beryl cleared her throat—breaking eye contact with them—and the applause slowly died down.

"As Guardian Moon said, I want to humbly welcome you to this project. At BM Corporation, we hold every one of our employees to a high standard and we expect the same for you. What you have become a part of will shape the robotic industry for centuries to come!" Beryl said. "Creating high quality artificial intelligence has always been our goal; therefore, when you embark on this journey with your chosen A.I, I want you to have the mindset in mind to be their teacher and caregiver. PGC 2.0 will be among the first to care a new software known as N.E.I—Natural and Emotional Intelligence. This is not the same as A.I."

 _Natural and Emotional Intelligence? Interesting_ Jadeite leaned forward, "With N.E.I, robots can now communicate emotions and needs on levels that would make them seem one hundred percent human. This is the new gateway, the new horizon of robotic technology! And your role is simple: help cultivate data that we can use to further improve this system. Any questions?"

"Are able to keep them after testing?" Someone shouted.

"Why of course. Your payment is making each robot feel and become human within a year's time."

"More like a guinea pig on a leash for year," Jadeite snorted, sighing with annoyance.

* * *

 **Looks like Beryl is already starting out as a fishy character, or maybe Jadeite is just seeing things. I believe next chapter we will be getting the first introduction to our other lovely main character ;) Until the next chapter!**


End file.
